<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>221: “Are we on a date right now?” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782273">221: “Are we on a date right now?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [221]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Cute, Dating, Fluffy, M/M, We Need More Stories For These Two, just boys loving boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheng/Dre Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [221]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>221: “Are we on a date right now?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>221: “Are we on a date right now?”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Dre quietly thanked the girl behind the counter taking his ice cream before leading himself and Cheng out the ice cream parlor. Both boys walked in silence for a fee minutes before Cheng gently pulled Dre towards the empty bench at the park.</p><p>"Are we on a date right now?" Dre asked keeping his eyes on his ice cream watching it start to drip over the cone.</p><p>"Do you want us to be?" Cheng asked gently letting his hand find Dre's.</p><p>Dre nodded softly. </p><p>Since their fight Cheng became someone very important to Dre. The two boys sat down fully and talked getting to the root of their problem and ending it for good. Now both boys were inseparable, it was almost like they were always meant to be in each other lives with how close they got so quickly. Hell they're parents have already said they wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together.</p><p>"Dre Parker will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" </p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>